Serás un buen padre
by Sakura Kimihiro
Summary: FemaleTsunayoshi. La bazooka de los 10 años se le dispara a Tsuna, ahora, Reborn se verá sorprendido con la noticia de que en un futuro será papá. Pero con eso, una terrible realidad. R/Fem27


**Notas de Sakura:** Ante todo, un cordial saludo lectores. Traigo aquí un corto, espero les guste.

**Advierto que, aquí Tsunayoshi es una chica cuyo nombre es Tsunayuki**.

* * *

**Título:** Serás un buen padre.

**Categoría:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn

**Categoría:** K+

**Género:** Drama

**Advertencia:** Female character Tsunayoshi. Viaje en el tiempo.

**Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © **_Katekyô Hitman Reborn_** son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Akira Amano**, creadora de la franquicia.

**Resumen:** FemaleTsunayoshi. La bazooka de los 10 años se le dispara a Tsuna, ahora, Reborn se verá sorprendido con la noticia de que en un futuro será papá. Pero con eso, una terrible realidad.

* * *

**Serás un buen padre.**

_Por:_ Sakura Kimihiro.

* * *

.

.

.

Reborn entreabrió los ojos, muy sorprendido, cuando un imprevisto pero conocido humo rosa envolvió completamente su visión. Todo había sido culpa de la vaca estúpida, si Lambo no hubiera entrado a la habitación de Tsuna, tumbando la puerta de una patada y gritando a los cuatro vientos que, ahora sí mataría a Reborn, ningún accidente hubiera ocurrido con la bazooka de los diez años, otra vez. Típico, el asesino a sueldo ignora todo berrinche, golpea al niño Bovino y éste intenta usar el arma en sí mismo, pero termina tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo a bruces contra el suelo, lanzando la bazooka por los aires y cayendo sobre Tsunayuki, quien tranquilamente, hacía los deberes de la escuela. Mientras Reborn, observaba a su alumna en silencio, sentado en su mullido sillón puff de color marrón, disfrutando de un café expreso bien caliente.

El pequeño arcobaleno frunció el ceño, se sintió irritado cuando Lambo no dejaba de berrear tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle los oídos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La tolerancia no formaba parte de sus virtudes.

Y vaya que la perdió. La pequeña lagartija verde que siempre estaba quieta sobre el sombrero de fieltro de Reborn, bajó de inmediato hasta la diminuta mano del asesino, emitiendo un tenue resplandor con los colores del arcoíris, León se transformó en un alargado bastón. Objeto que no tardó en usar Reborn para lanzar al pequeño Bovino por la ventana sin ningún miramiento.

—Vaca ruidosa —murmuró el arcobaleno, viendo satisfecho el cuerpo de Lambo ascender en el aire y descender a unos cuantos metros fuera de la casa. Se lo merecía, pensó.

—Vamos Reborn, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan cruel con Lambo? —una voz sedosa rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, el bebé hitman giró rápidamente, quedando frente a lo que sería su alumna dentro de diez años, no pudo evitar sentirse embargado por un inmenso orgullo regocijado en su pecho.

Los ojos negros del arcobaleno brillaron eufóricos, la mujer frente a él lucía tan radiante y hermosa; tenía el cabello recogido con un moño francés y llevaba puesto un vestido largo, corte imperio de color blanco con encajes y una cinta bajo el busto de color naranja, muy al estilo de la reina Josefina de Beauhardnais.

Sin embargo, no sólo fue esos ojos dulces y tranquilos como piedras preciosas bajo el sol lo que llamó la atención del asesino, lo que llamó mucho su atención fue la gran protuberancia oculta bajo el vestido, algo que, no debería estar allí en primer lugar. Los oscuros ojos del bebé viajaron del vientre hinchado de la joven mujer hasta el rostro de la misma, pidiendo en silencio, una explicación muda.

—Hola, Reborn —ella sonrió, acariciándose suavemente la inmensa pansa de ocho meses—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, tratando de poner a estudiar a tu _yo_ de ésta época —el pequeño arcobaleno saltó sobre la mesa; León volvió a su forma de lagartija, Reborn colocó al animalito encima de su fedora y éste se arrimó un poco después, abriendo y cerrando esos enormes ojos de reptil, captando la atención de Tsuna adulta.

—Hola León, pequeña lagartija traviesa —el lagarto parpadeó en respuesta.

—Tsuna, veo que has estado ocupada —el bebé hitman dudó un momento en atreverse a acercarse a la _signora_ de la mafia, pero a la final, su curiosidad venció y caminó hasta estar al lado de Tsuna. Ella rió.

—No mucho, Reborn. Tú no me dejas acercarme siquiera a la oficina, y respecto a lo otro, sólo unas cuantas molestias. Propio del embarazo.

Reborn sonrió, aunque no supo el por qué de una enorme dicha que calentaba su cuerpo, ni tampoco el por qué del extraño hormigueo frío que se revolvía en su estómago como si fueran muchas mariposas revoloteando allí dentro. Era una sensación tan agradable, tan cálida y tan acogedora, lo hinchaba de felicidad.

—¿Quieres tocar? —preguntó Tsunayuki, incitando con su voz a su ex tutor a tomarle la palabra, el pequeño asesino se veía tan absorto entre sus pensamientos.

Reborn alzó la cabeza. Ella sonrió sólo como una madre sabe hacerlo, una confusa emoción embargó al arcobaleno. La Décima Vongola palmeó suavemente, otra vez, su barriguita hinchada. Él no supo qué decir, se quitó el sombrero estrujándolo entre manos, si no fuera Reborn, cualquiera diría que el bebé estaba nervioso; las palabras habían muerto en su boca, sólo pudo cabecear, aventurándose a acariciar el abultado vientre.

Cuando la diminuta mano de Reborn frotó con sus dedos el protuberante bulto, una descarga eléctrica lo paralizó por completo. Y cuando ella tocó amistosamente su pequeña mano, y lo miraba con esa hermosa expresión de amor en su rostro, él no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió estar en el mismo cielo.

Ella le recordaba tanto a Luce.

De pronto, un golpecito en su mano llamó toda su atención. Bajó la cabeza, mirando detenidamente el lugar donde provino el toque. La emoción llenó sus ojos.

—Vaya, después de todo, independientemente de la distancia y diferencias, el bebé sabe reconocer a su padre —Tsunayuki comentó con un tono afectivo. Inmediatamente, Reborn levantó la cabeza, mirando con ojos desorbitados y emocionados a la mujer.

—Quieres decir que… —ella asintió sin dejarle terminar la oración.

Y después de mucho tiempo, Reborn se permitió sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero entonces, las indecisiones y peores temores comenzaron a surgir. Él era un asesino, tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de mucha gente, ¿podía alguien como él llegar a ser un buen padre?

Como si leyera su mente, Tsunayuki acarició tiernamente su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Él volvió a mirarla.

—Serás un buen padre, Reborn. Lo serás.

El arcobaleno no se confió de esas palabras. Detrás de él había un largo historial que no era fácil de olvidar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque los buenos hombres, por muchos errores que hayan cometido en el pasado, siempre sacaran el valor y el coraje para ser unos buenos y amorosos padres. Recuerda que, no es la carne ni la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que hace a un papá.

Reborn sonrió. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa murió en el momento de depositar su mirada en la cinta de color amarillo que colgaba en el delgado cuello de la mujer, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto cuando allí vio enganchado un chupete de color naranja. Era el pacificador del cielo.

No. No ésta vez.

Reborn sintió que su corazón se arrugaba como un fruto seco. Todo a su alrededor murió.

—Serás un buen padre, Reborn. No dudes de eso —ella le dijo tan calmada, como si no llevara sobre sus hombros una horrible maldición; ella estaba sonriéndole de una manera tan maternal como si tratara de consolarle a él de ese cruel hecho.

Tsuna acarició una vez más los cabellos negros del bebé, y justo en el momento en que él iba a responder, un humo rosa la envolvió y luego desapareció.

Ella se había ido, dejando en su estancia a la joven Tsunayuki de quince años. La chica parpadeó confundida, fijándose en su alrededor, notó que había regresado a su habitación.

—¿Reborn?

Su tutor le miró intensamente por unos largos minutos, tanto, que Tsunayuki pensó en que le abriría un hoyo en la cara. Eso empezaba a preocuparle. ¿Quizás su yo del futuro le habría dicho algo que lo molestara tanto? Si fuera así, ya se esperaba una venganza espartana en su contra. Por otro lado, la expresión del arcobaleno era una totalmente en blanco.

—¿Reborn? —llamó con insistencia.

El bebé hitman reaccionó, miró nuevamente a su alumna y sonrió de una manera tan sádica que Tsunayuki se retorció en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Tsuna inútil? ¡Ponte a trabajar! —y sin ningún miramiento, le pegó una patada en la cabeza a la chica, quien se quejó a causa del dolor.

—No me hubiese preocupado tanto —masculló entre dientes, sobándose el chichón que le salió en la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho Tsuna inútil? —un aura oscura rodeó al arcobaleno.

—¡Hiiee! ¡Nada! ¡Que ya me pongo a trabajar! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, precipitándose a encontrar entre sus libros, el párrafo donde se había quedado antes de irse de viaje por cortos minutos, a un futuro de diez años.

Mientras Tsunayuki regresaba a su mundo de estudio, Reborn se detuvo a pensar en muchas cosas que rondaba en su mente. Era gratamente obvio que si en un futuro iba a tener un hijo o hija con quien fue una vez su estudiante, la maldición de los arcobalenos había sido removida de él. Pero, también estaba el hecho de que Tsuna poseía el pacificador del cielo, significaba que ella en un futuro se convertiría en un arcobaleno…

¿Cómo demonios llegó a suceder tal cosa?

Sea como fuese, él no lo iba a permitir. El futuro no es exacto, se dijo, podía alterarlo conforme las decisiones de los afectados cambian. Si estaba entre sus manos hacer que Tsunayuki y su hijo o hija no sufriera ese terrible destino, lo haría.

Porque él sería un buen padre…

…un buen padre…

… con su última voluntad.

* * *

_"A veces el hombre más pobre deja a sus hijos la herencia más rica."_

**Ruth E. Renkel**

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

***Hitman: Asesino a sueldo**

***Signora: Dama o Señora**


End file.
